


Damned Flirts

by RaeBright



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeBright/pseuds/RaeBright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rather cocky and obnoxious student thinks Hiroki is a cute studmuffin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here We Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This was originally a oneshot over on Fanfiction.net and was a requested fic from a reader. I was re-reading old things to see what I would like to carry over from FF.net to here and got to reading the reviews and have decided that this one is coming out of retirement. I'm going to revise it a bit and go ahead and keep writing for it. Junjo Egoist is my absolute favorite pairing and there simply aren't enough of them here. Maybe, if it's even remotely good enough, it'll inspire some people to write more that I can read!
> 
> Anyway, enough rambling, let's get this going!

"I said put the cell phone away!"

Today was just like any normal day for Hiroki Kamijoe. The mundane task of yelling at children who weren't actually children but never seemed to want to act their age. A classroom full of inconsiderate man-children who came to class simply for the task of wasting Hiroki's time. And money. If only they knew how much it cost him everyday to commute from his home with Nowaki, to the school, then back again. Though he enjoyed it, he couldn't walk all of the time! Nevertheless, here he was, screaming at the top of his lungs for another one of his students to put their cell phone away. Cue the pathetic excuse...

"But, I was texting my mother, she's sick."

"That's what you had said when you were 'sexting' your boyfriend in the middle of yesterday's lecture," came the overly calm retort, "Now put it away or it's mine."

With a huff and a grumble, the girl did just that. But not without giving Hiroki a few dirty looks, none of which that bothered him. He was used to dealing with this class by now. Used to the snide remarks about his attitude problem, or 'grumpy old hardass' was the uncensored version that he had come to know and accept. At least Misaki wasn't in this class. Him and his little friend would always talk during everything and he was honestly surprised the kid had passing grades. Of course, when you live with a writer a passing grade in Literature and English wasn't that farfetched.

As he turned to resume on writing on the blackboard behind him, the chime of buttons could be heard. Had she really taken it out again?! Tensing, Hiroki turned to stare at her with a glare plastered to his face, ready to throw an onslaught of books towards her direction, fully prepared to hit any and every target around her just to get the point across. That was, until the bell sounded to signal the end of his class. Everyone gathered their belongings and headed out the door as Hiroki barked about the exam that was coming up, advising everyone to study or face the fate of failing and being dropped from his class. Though he was sure most of them didn't listen, he was pleased class was over for today and that the day was at its end. He let out a huff and sat in his chair, threading his fingers through his hair. He was starting to get a headache, no thanks to that girl. She was new, and at first he was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt for he knew she didn't know his rules about classroom etiquette just yet. But that was a month ago. And he was growing tired of always having to yell at her, specifically. Would it be rude if he called her annoying?

"Ano, Kamijoe-sensei?"

Lifting his gaze up lazily, Hiroki looked into the eyes of one of his older students, Kohaku. The boy was around twenty-five, making him the eldest in his last class. He had a very cool demeanor about him and never troubled to study but always came out with flying colors. He was slightly cocky, as Hiroki could tell, and they hardly ever saw eye to eye. Which makes him question why this kid was walking up to him now. The boy never had any troubles with anything in his class and hardly ever asked questions.

Ruffling his own red hair, the boy smiled at Hiroki before speaking again, "I was just wondering something, would it be okay if we talked for a bit before I went home?"

"I would suppose so..." the other answered carefully, "Though this is the first time you've come to me with a question. Is it about the exam?"

"Not at all! Something entirely different and somewhat on a personal level."

Narrowing his eyes, Hiroki dared to ask the boy, "And what would that be?"

"Well, I've realized something during my time in your class," Kohaku stated, rather calmly.

"Is that so? And that would be?"

"I've noticed how extremely cute you are when reading aloud, for one," he started with a smirk, causing Hiroki's eyes to widen slightly, "And how flustered you get when angry. You have this air of balance about you that's just simply intoxicating and, though it took me some time to admit it to myself, I just wanted to tell you-"

"That you're barking up the wrong tree."

Both men turned towards the door, spying Nowaki standing in the doorway with a rather simple smile graced across his features. Though he didn't look mad or upset, Hiroki could tell otherwise. And though Hiroki hadn't done anything with the kid, Nowaki would still be upset about this incident hours after, even once they got home.

"And who might you be?" the once cocky young man asked with a tilt of his head.

"The boyfriend," came another simple answer, this time laced with more venom than the first.

"Oh, you have a boyfriend?" he asked, turning to Hiroki.

"Yes, I do," Hiroki snapped, his surprised and frantic expression turning into one of annoyance as he narrowed his eyes once more.

"You didn't think to tell me?"

"Why on Earth would I preach to my class about my sexuality, much less what gender I'm dating?"

Nowaki took a few casual steps forward, stopping next to Hiroki at his seat. The boy looked both of them over before sending a rather snide glare towards Nowaki and bowing.

"Well then, I'll be on my way. See you tomorrow."

And with that, he vanished behind the door, his footsteps becoming fainter as he walked down the now empty hallway. Huffing, Hiroki quickly gathered his own things before standing and facing his long time boyfriend.

"I could have handled it on my own, you know," the older barked out, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm sure you could have. But I couldn't take much more of it so I stepped in," the normally sweet and innocent doctor explained with a smile.

"Let's just go home...!"

===============

As Hiroki stepped foot inside the flat he shared with Nowaki, he slipped his shoes off and walked inside from the entrance. He was already a little ruffled from earlier, still a little flustered from Nowaki admitting to a student that he was seeing someone, and pissed that the guy had the audacity to do it in the first place. The simple fact that it's his classroom and his domain was enough to set Hiroki off, but not only that, Kohaku just assumed that Hiroki was gay. He could be straight! A number of girls used to blatantly hit on him when he was in high school.

"Hiro-san."

Snapping his head in the direction of Nowaki, he scowled, "Hm?"

"Are you still upset with me? I mean, it was just one student. He isn't going to run off and tell everyone," Nowaki pleaded. 

"You don't know that," the other defended, crossing his arms across his chest, "You know I'm not a very public person. My business is my business and it being told to everyone just isn't something I want done."

There was a small sigh before the other responded, "I know that, Hiro-san. But, for him to tell everyone, he'll also have to out himself. He can't just blurt out you're gay without also telling how he found out."

Nowaki had a point. It wasn't like Hiroki to admit when he was wrong, but he was. The guy was admittedly upset upon leaving. It wasn't fair of Hiroki to assume that he'd go and tell the whole student body. He wasn't the only one anyway. Just, the point was, it was his business. Not their's.

"Look, I know what you're saying. Clearly he doesn't care if he approached me the way he did," he paused when Nowaki's face scrunched up, "And I'm pretty sure he's open about his feelings. But what's my business needs to stay that way."

There was that face again, Hiroki noticed. Nowaki didn't show his insecurities often. For the most part, he didn't have to. Hiroki wasn't one to flirt. He rarely, if ever, socially drank. Hiroki left very few moments where he would be vulnerable to other people, certainly those that would threaten their relationship. Akihiko was, admittedly, a threat for a while. Nowaki still feels a twinge of jealousy course through him when he hears Hiroki about to leave the flat to pick up the author's latest book. But this new threat. No, it was different. This guy would be around Hiroki every day. He'd get to see him, talk with him, watch him. If today didn't cure that kid's bout of love sickness, being in his class would certainly make it worse. And that scared Nowaki. He wasn't a very possessive man. But there was just something about Hiroki that made him change the way he thought about certain things. 

"Maybe you should kick him out of your class."

"Nowaki-"

"I'm serious," the man cut off, "He's dangerous. You don't know what he could do."

There was a short snort before Hiroki replied, "Dangerous? Really? What do you take me for, a woman? I know what I'm doing Nowaki."

"That's not the point!"

The shorter of the two jumped at the sudden rise in voice before Nowaki continued, "I don't want him around you. You'd feel the same if it happened to me."

"Well..." Hiroki glared in the opposite direction, where Nowaki's doctor coat sat resting on the kitchen chair. There was someone like that in Nowaki's life. They just never had a conversation about him.

"Please, Hiro-san?"

Said brunette sighed, "I'll see what I can do, but if there aren't any openings in other classes, it can't be helped."

Finally a smile, "That's all I'm asking."

=======================

"So, any openings?"

Another huff came from in between Hiroki's lips as Miyagi rolled his chair over from his own desk, "You know, if you keep rolling over here and bugging me, I'll never find one."

"Hey, I gave you two minutes before checking again~."

"That's the point!" he scowled over, "Look, can't you take him?"

"Nope. No thanks. I've got enough trouble with my own brat," the older man hurriedly replied as he lit a cigarette.

"Everyone loves you, Miyagi, I'm sure the kid would be fine."

He nodded, "Right, I'm the favorite, that's the problem. If he's interested in you, Lord knows what he'll do to someone that's actually kind."

"Oh, fuck you."

"Well....~"

"Nope. Go back to your desk," and with that, Hiroki pushed the back of Miyagi's chair and sent him rolling in the direction of said object.

"Jeeze, so rude."

There was another sigh, "Because I'm frustrated! This whole ordeal is entirely stupid! I shouldn't be forced to switch students from different classes just because Nowaki doesn't believe in me."

"I don't think it's that."

Before a retort could be made, the door to their office opened gently and a familiar red head waltzed in. Hiroki stiffened at the sight of him. He didn't think he would be seeing him this early today. He was still on his break and his next class wasn't for another twenty minutes, Hiroki didn't usually answer to students on his lunch break.

"Uhm, Kohaku?"

"I apologize, Professors. I was walking by and over heard the conversation. You weren't talking about me, right?"

Hiroki's heart stopped. He couldn't tell if it was fear or just the fact that he could be caught switching his classes. Miyagi glanced over and noticed, giving a clear of his throat but there was no answer. Eyes narrow, Miyagi turned to the kid and smiled.

"Of course not, it's another student that's causing troubles in his morning class."

"That's a relief. I couldn't bare the thought of not being in your class any more, Mr. Kamijou," Kohaku smiled, looking Hiroki in the eyes, "I'll see you then."

And with that, he walked out, letting the door shut on it's own. Hiroki let out a breath that he didn't even realize he had been holding. Did Kohaku really hear by passing by? Or was he eavesdropping on purpose? Either way, the thought of almost being found out scared Hiroki. And, as he'd hate to admit, Kohaku looked like he could actually do some serious damage. He wasn't sure what he was really afraid of though. What could Kohaku do to him? He was pretty sure he could fight back if it came to that.

"Hiroki?"

Snapping from his thoughts, Hiroki looked over, "Hm?"

"Are you okay? Look, if he scares you that badly-"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

The dark haired man knew better than to argue with Hiroki at this point. The subject was no longer up for discussion. Before he could turn around back to his desk, he noticed Hiroki closed the emails that he was going to attempt to write to other professors that had openings. Was he really going to allow this kid to stay? As his friend, Miyagi felt almost inclined to do something. But, also knowing Hiroki for as long as he has, he knew that would end badly for him. He shivered at the thought of the last time he stuck his nose in Hiroki's business.

"You know," he finally spoke up, "I could sit in on your class."

Hiroki's typing paused. That was an idea. Turning back to his friend, he cleared his throat.

"What about Shinobu?"

"Not a problem. If he misses me that badly, then he can come too~!"

Oh boy, "Yeah, no."

"What?"

"I don't want you two making out in the corner of my classroom! My students know how to distract themselves enough, they don't need help!"

Miyagi feigned hurt, "What do you take me for, a pervert??"

"Yes!"


	2. Trouble

"Are you sure that's the right thing to be putting down, Kamijou?"

Hiroki stiffened as his class giggled behind him at Miyagi's intrusion. He had agreed to let the professor sit in today, but he hadn't anticipated this, exactly. Scowling over at the older man, said professor shrugged as if he didn't do anything. Turning from the board in front of him and facing Miyagi, he grasped onto the chalk in his hand harshly. If it were alive, he was pretty sure it would be screaming in pain by now.

"Yes. I'm quite sure this is what I want to be writing, Professor," he growled with venom. 

Putting his hands up in defense, the black haired man smiled, "I'm just making sure~! Totally different teaching methods from mine, obviously."

"I'm going to kill you if you don't shut up."

The class giggled again. Hiroki was never going to get any work done at this rate. Glancing behind him and scanning his eyes over his students, his brown eyes locked with Kohaku's blue ones. The kid was not amused by Miyagi's antics. His icy stare bore holes into Hiroki and he didn't like it. He froze momentarily, jumping when he heard the chalk finally snap in his hand.

"Shit...," he cursed under his breath as he went for a new piece.

Noticing this, Miyagi took to also scanning the classroom for the boy from earlier. Finding him, he realized why Hiroki was acting the way he was. At first, he assumed it was him. But seeing this stare, the way Kohaku's face held little expression, it was rather unnerving. For a kid that claims he was in love with Hiroki, he didn't show it very well going by outer appearance alone. Maybe it was because he now knew that Hiroki was spoken for. Surely hearing news like that would upset any person. Clearing his throat, Miyagi turned his attention back to Hiroki. The brunette was tense. His shoulders were drawn tightly and it looked like Hiroki could snap in half any minute, just like the chalk.

Soon the bell rang and Miyagi was thankful. He was yearning for a smoke for nearing thirty minutes now. Alas, he didn't want to leave. Hiroki noticed this. He was a grown man and Miyagi already finished his part of the deal. He nodded his way, allowing the older gentlemen to go ahead and leave. He was positive Kohaku would leave on his own this time without needing another talk. But, Hiroki has been wrong before.

"Professor."

His whole body went rigid. Turning towards the red head, their eyes locked again. Only this time, Kohaku held a smile, "Y-Yes, Kohaku?"

"I feel like someone should apologize for Professor Miyagi's attitude."

"No, you don't-"

Kohaku interrupted, "No, I insist. It made your usual lectures seem off and I'm pretty sure the class won't even remember it by tomorrow."

"Really, Kohaku, it's fine," Hiroki's voice hardened, trying to find any ledge of confidence he held, "Miyagi is Miyagi of course and I've known him for quite a while. I don't need anyone to apologize for him."

Secretly, his heart was racing. The vibes he got from this kid was anything from pleasurable. Kohaku had this air about him that just wasn't....right. Looking from the boy in front of him to the door, Hiroki felt his heart beat quicken. He wanted to leave. Just run out the door and not look back. 

"Is something wrong?"

He really wanted him to leave, "Nothing, but I really need to go, Kohaku, so unless there's something important that you have to say to me, please go."

"Important, hm?" Kohaku seemed to slip into thought. Hiroki took this time to pack his things into his bag quickly to prepare to leave until the other gave a small chuckle, "Well, I guess what I have to say would be more for your boyfriend than it would be for you, Kamijou-sensei."

A pause, "Wh-what?"

"Mhm," the other hummed, "It's about your relationship with him. I don't think it's a good match."

Hiroki had to laugh at this, causing Kohaku to glare just a bit, "I'm sorry, but what is it you think you know about me or my love life?"

"Quite a bit, actually," the red head smiled.

Hiroki stiffened again. What did that mean?

"Honestly, I know a lot about you. Your childhood, where you used to live when you were younger, your being friends with one Usami Akihiko."

"How did you find all that out...?" he questioned slowly.

"A reliable source."

The air was slowly becoming insufferable. Hiroki couldn't stand to be in here another second. As the thought of running crossed his mind, the door flew open and Miyagi came sauntering in.

"Man, let me tell you something, Kamijou. These two love birds just got in a fight at the gate and damn does that girl know how to slap-"

Miyagi's eyes landed on the boy that stood in front of Hiroki's desk. Instantly, he regret stepping out for a smoke. The look in Hiroki's eyes was enough to make Miyagi want to walk over and slap that smirk off of Kohaku's face.

"Seems I should be going. I'll see you tomorrow, Professor."

Both older men watched as Kohaku left the classroom. Hiroki slumped into his chair, panting. This was something he was never taught to deal with. Never once in his life did he assume that a predicament like this would surface. As far as he remembered, none of his family members had gone through something like this and there was no one he knew in his personal life that could give him expert advice about it. 

"Hiroki?"

Looking over, Hiroki finally spoke, "He knows my family..."

"What??"

"He said he knows where I lived when I was a child," he spoke again.

"Holy shit, are you sure?" Miyagi's eyes widened at this news.

"That's what he said."

Walking over to Hiroki, Miyagi placed his hand on his shoulder genlty, "Don't worry. We'll figure this out."

======================

The walk home was a fearful one. At every turn and noise Hiroki was turning his head to check behind him. If Kohaku knew of his family and of his childhood home, he could also know of his current place of residence. That simple thought scared him. Getting a copy of Nowaki and his apartment key was simple. Nowaki and Hiroki were hardly ever home at the same time and all Kohaku had to do was find a locksmith and spin some story or pay the guy off and boom, he had the key.

Finally, he made it home. He had to stop himself from jumping for joy once he was safely inside and had the door closed. But, something hit him. What if what he assumed Kohaku could do, he had already done? What if Kohaku was already inside? Looking around the entryway that lead into the living room and kitchen, he suddenly didn't feel so safe any more. Leaning his back against the door, he contemplated calling someone. Anyone. He didn't care who, right now he just didn't want to be-

Knock, knock, knock!

Jumping, he turned quickly and glanced through the peep hole. Akihiko! Opening the door, he grabbed the man by the wrist and yanked him in, closing it quickly behind him.

"Damn, Hiroki, the hell's wrong with you??"

"Just cold out there," he lied smoothly.

"Uh huh...," the other drawled, "Hiroki, you know I can read bullshit, right?"

"Yup. Want tea?"

Akihiko moved to the side as Hiroki pushed past and made his way to the kitchen. But instead of going straight to the kettle, he noticed Hiroki looking around frantically. Under the kitchen table, opening low cabinets, checking in the supplies closet. Notably this was strange. He'd never known Hiroki to be the paranoid type and this sent up flags. Walking into the kitchen himself, he watched as Hiroki quickly moved into the living room, checking under the sofas before moving onto the bathroom. What was already a little strange kept getting weirder. Soon, as Akihiko assumed the bathroom was clear of whatever, he watched as Hiroki made his way down the hall and checked both bedrooms, really thoroughly as he didn't come back for some time now.

"Seriously, this is really weird. What's wrong with you? Are you sick?" subconsciously, Akihiko placed his hand on the shorter man's forehead to check for a fever, only to be brushed off.

With a glare, Hiroki looked up, "I'm fine, I was just checking the house! Got a problem with it or something?"

"I do when you've never had the habit of doing so before."

Hiroki wasn't a huge liar. He's only ever lied about one thing to Akihiko and he pledged to never do it again. But, how do you tell your best friend that some psycho student has found addresses to your childhood home and probably to your current place as well? This was all so overwhelming. Hiroki didn't want this to be a big thing. The only person he really wanted to know about this was Miyagi. If Nowaki found out, he'd never hear the end of it and if Akihiko found out, the kid would proably end up dead and Akihiko in jail.

"Look, it's just a thing I've been doing recently, okay?? People do crazy shit and I was just checking, jeeze."

With that, Hiroki pushed past his friend and made his way to the awaiting kettle that sat on the stove. No, this was weird. This wasn't the Hiroki he grew up with. The Hiroki he knew used to laugh at people who were paranoid. Laughed at people in movies who checked every corner of their homes only to be killed by something that had nothing to do with the place they lived. This wasn't his Hiroki. 

"So," he started, "When did this start happening?"

"What?" Hiroki huffed, fixing the tea.

"You know. The paranoia."

The brunette laughed nervously, "Paranoia?? What paranoia??"

Yup. Something was up.

"Hiroki."

"It's nothing, I can handle it."

"Handle what?"

"Just, shut up! Drink your tea!"

A cup was slid towards him and Akihiko sighed, breathing the wafting smoke out over the rim of the mug, "Hiroki, you know I care about you, right?"

"Yup. You said that on my birthday after you called me an old man."

Akihiko smiled at the memory, "Well, we've known each other since we were-"

"Ten."

"Right, right," the silver haired man nodded, "So, for the record. I know you're trying to bullshit me and I don't appreciate it."

Hiroki went silent for a minute, stiffening. He was stupid to think that Akihiko wouldn't figure out his odd behavior. But, he wasn't sure how to tell him. He could ease into it slowly. Explain everything that's happened the past few days and how he's handling it. How he'll get the police involved if it goes much farther and-

"One of my students is stalking me."

Or just come straight out with it.

There was a deathly silence radiating from Akihiko before he gave an answer, "Stalking?"

"But I'm handling it. So, don't worry."

"You telling me not to worry only makes me worry more. Who is he?"

"Oh, no," Hiroki glared, "The last time I gave you someone's name, you used your connections to figure out where they lived and told them to stop talking to me or you'd kill them."

"So?"

"So?! Akihiko, seriously. I've got this."

Those words didn't sound too sincere. He knew Hiroki could handle himself. In college, Takahiro and him used to joke that it would take ten roofies to get Hiroki in harms way. But, this kid, he scared Hirokir. Akihiko could see it in his eyes and the way he carried himself throughout the apartment when he was searching it like a madman. In turn, Hiroki's fear scared Akihiko. Hiroki wasn't one to fear many things. He usually had a great handle on life, knew where everything was heading and knew what he wanted to do. But what he sensed coming from Hiroki now wasn't the Hiroki he was used to.

"I won't do anything. Yet. But if I hear that this kid is still bothering you, you can't stop me from intervening."

"Akihiko..."

"I'm serious. I know you'd do the same for me."

Well... "Yeah, but-"

"Then shut up."

With a sigh, Hiroki gave in, "Fine...but don't tell Nowaki."

"That kid you live with, you mean?"

"Right."

Akihiko raised a brow, "Why? Aren't you two a thing?"

"Yes, but if he knew I'd never hear the end of it."

"Fine," Akihiko agreed, "But, he's not stupid. He'll find out."

"I know," the shorter nodded, "Just...not right now. It's already worrying him. If I can't figure something out, then I'll tell him."


End file.
